The Lyrics
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Caroline Carter gets the help of a couple of lyrics to get her through the hard battle


House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy

Word Count: 883

Caroline Carter was a seventh year Gryffindor student. She was attending school at the time of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was one of the students who had volunteered to protect the school and to take part in the battle. Caroline supported Harry Potter, even if he was a bit reckless. She was also reckless at times, so she didn't judge him like other people did.

On the train to Hogwarts, Caroline had been listening to music. She was muggleborn, so she enjoyed music more than most people. Her favorite band was Fall Out Boy. She thought that their music was really fun and lively, but also very deep, in terms of lyrics and meaning.

They had come out with their new album not too long before the school year had started. Already, Caroline had a favorite song. It was 'Immortals'.

That song made Caroline feel powerful, like she could take on the world easily. As she listened to the song, she felt as though nothing could bring her down.

 _They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

Caroline felt like she could accomplish anything. No restraints and no failures.

Caroline had that song stuck in her head for a long while. It followed far into the school year. When she took tests, the song randomly interrupted her thoughts, making her write down the lyrics instead of the answer she had chosen. When she was in bed, ready for a good night's rest, the chorus boomed in her head. When Caroline was trying to memorize and recite a potion recipe, she would mistakenly throw in some of the lyrics. The song kept repeating in several occasions, showing just how much of an impact it had on her.

As the time neared when students could sense the feeling of evil in the air, they grew more tense. No one was their self. Everyone was on edge, jumping at every sound, wondering what evil being could be the cause of it. The students laughed at jokes with a fake tone. It was as if the news of Voldemort's threat had sapped the life and happiness from the school.

Then the school began to prepare itself for the expected battle. Students were assigned duties for when the dreaded day arrived. Older students were drafted to fight while the younger children were told to lay low.

When the gloomy day came, everyone was prepared. Most had accepted their awaited fates, good and bad. Caroline was part of the main offensive group. They were in charge of taking the first step in initiating the battle, signaling the rest to attack along with them. She was determined to survive.

Earlier that day, Caroline had a sense of dread on the bottom of her stomach. She felt nervous and tense, thinking of the battle, not knowing when it was going to be at the time.

When the school had received the announcement of Voldemort's warning, her shield of confidence broke. Her favorite song had built it, lasting throughout the year, but at the sound of Voldemort's cold and chilling voice, it shattered, as if it was made out of glass.

A few hours before the students had to meet to get to their places, Caroline decided to soothe herself with a bit of music, which was her escape from the world. She listened to 'Immortals' since it gave her a sense of control. The lyrics echoed in her skull as she played it on repeat. By then, the lyrics were engraved in her memory; she could recite them by heart.

When the students gathered together after a threat from Voldemort was made, they looked lost. No one had really thought about the reality of the situation. No one thought about what could really happen, so the truth really shook them. They realized that some people wouldn't make it, and that scared them the most, even more than the actual threat himself.

Caroline was trembling as she held her wand, but she kept a straight face. She wouldn't dare let anyone see that the situation was getting to her was getting to her.

Seconds before her group was sent forward to fight, Caroline started panicking. Out of habit, she started to recite the lyrics to 'Immortals'. The lyrics were running through her brain, giving her an extra boost of adrenaline and power.

 _Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down just not for long, for long…_

It powered her, somehow. It was her source for being able to stand so long during the battle.

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith is when it's tested again and again everyday…_

The lyrics were echoing in her mind as she kept going forward, putting all of her energy in protecting her friends and the school. She could feel her power radiating through her to the tip of her wand. It encouraged her to risk everything, so she did what she did best. Caroline decided to be reckless just one last time.


End file.
